


Imagine…Hunting A Siren With The Winchesters

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and Sam are working on a case with the reader. When the topic of sex comes up, the reader mentions that she’s a virgin, causing Dean to show her what she’s been missing out on…





	Imagine…Hunting A Siren With The Winchesters

“But why does it always show up as a hot chick? Surely one of these guys is looking for something besides sex,” you said, looking over the research you’d done on the Siren. Dean and Sam both shared a look.

“Right, if the Siren got you, she wouldn’t show up as some hot guy?” said Sam. You scoffed.

“I don’t need a man to get me off thank you very much,” you said. Dean laughed.

“She must not have ever been with anyone good then,” said Dean with a smirk.

“Or with anyone ever,” you said. Dean nearly spit out his drink and Sam’s eyes went wide at your admission.

“You’re a virgin?” asked Dean dumbfounded. “But you’re so pretty and like, a nice person,” he said, still in shock.

“Hunter’s life, ya know, never got around to it,” you said, looking over your notes. 

“Sam, go get yourself a room for the night. I think it’s time, Y/N got around to it,” said Dean eyeing you mischievously. Sam just rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag.

“See you two lovers in the morning,” he said before slipping out as fast as possible. You raised an eyebrow at Dean when you were alone. 

“Oh come on, better me than some stranger. You know I won’t hurt you and I’m damn sure going to make you feel good,” he said nodding towards the bed. You stood and walked over to it, Dean following you closely. Your breath caught in your throat when Dean placed a hand on your cheek. “Slow and simple tonight, as slow as you want,” he said.

“Okay,” you said, hesitantly reaching your hands out and touching him. Dean let you set the pace, his hands on you gentle and never going anywhere until you’d already gotten his shirt off of him. “You can move a little faster, Dean. I’m getting kind of wound up down there,” you said.

“I know, got to get you wet first before we go and put something big in there,” he joked. You were glad he offered to help you, be your first. He wasn’t going to judge you and he certainly wasn’t going to push you farther than you were willing to go. It wasn’t long before he had your clothes off and both of you were naked, Dean kissing you deeply as his hands explored your body.

“You really weren’t kidding about being big,” you said, running your hands over the small of Dean’s back, his small touches winding you up so much you needed him in you as much as you needed air. Dean rolled away for only a moment before he was back, a condom over his hard length.

“You tell me if you want me to stop or slow down,” he said, looking you in the eye. 

“I trust you,” you said, Dean’s tip teasing your folds. You smiled at the sensation of someone other than yourself touching you down there. Then he was pushing in, teasing into you so carefully you were getting even more turned on. After a moment you knew his tip was inside you. It was tight, that was for sure and a little unpleasant but Dean’s fingers found your clit and moved in slow circles over it. You soon were only focused on the pleasure, the pain fading away.

“Do you want more?” he asked. You nodded as he pressed in further. You moaned as he filled you to the brim, being able to feel him so close like that, your body feeling like it was on fire.

“Can you move, please?” you asked after a moment. Dean nodded against you, moving his hand away from your clit and slowly thrusting into you. Before long your hand was in his hair, his pace increasing as he saw you silently asking for more.

“I think I’m…” you trailed off as Dean thrust in hard and you exploded right then and there. Your orgasm hit you hard as you felt Dean spill himself into the condom, his body glowing as he thrust a few more times before pulling out.

“How was that for your first time?” he asked, laying besides you. You laughed as you turned to him with wide eyes.

“Let’s do that again,” you said. Dean chuckled. 

“Give me a minute and then I can show you anything you want to know,” he said with a smile, his hand resting on your thigh. “You better not get attacked by that Siren now,” he said.

“Why?” you said, taking in how his hand was rubbing up and down your leg.

“It’ll look like me,” he said. An hour ago you would have argued that fact but now…

“Better stay here to be safe,” you said, splaying a hand on his lower abdomen, his hips shifting slightly.

“Just to be safe,” he said, rolling over on top of you, ready to start again.


End file.
